Jak and Daxter, meet Coke
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Find out what Jak and Daxter do when they find earth's populuar black drink. Short fic.Raises coke glass Cheers!


Title: Jak and Daxter, meet Coke!

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: (Looks between couch cushions) "Fluff…lint…money…fluff… oohh a dust bunny!" Nope still not mine. I buy and play the game, write fan fiction and like Naughty Dog but they're still not mine…bummer! Coke…ha! I'll never own that but I like to drink it!

Rating: PG

Genre: General, Humor

Game: Jak II. Anytime, during the game.

Summery: What happens when Daxter gets his hands on our favourite black earth drink Coke? Well you about to find out!

(Grabs glass of coke) Cheers!

* * *

Daxter watched as a shimmering blue portal opened before him and his partner, Jak. Cool night air adorned Haven Forest as they completed the ritual. The alien girl headed towards the light. She turned one last time, her black hair swished in time. Her chocolate brown eyes looked back at them then focused on Daxter. She smiled.

"Come on, you're the hundredth 'earth' person to get sucked in to the 'game'" Daxter cried impatiently, "Will you go already! I'm on a lunch break!"

The girl seemed unfazed by his words. Instead she pulled a bottle from her pack, she had with her, and gave it to him. Daxter took it and squinted at the bottle. It was plastic with black liquid inside. Red label was wrapped around the bottle and it read something he couldn't read. It was in a language other that the Precurian swirls.

"Yuk, what's is this stuff?" he asked pulling it away from himself, "It's all black and cold"

Jak was curious with the bottle also and took it away from his furry friend to look at it.

"It's a famous and most loved drink in our world" she answered their curiosity, "It's called Coke. There is nothing like it. Try it, it may not look good but once you had some you'll understand why it's so popular"

"Thanks but no thanks! Keep your 'earth' stuff where it…" Daxter began

The girl turned and walked through the portal of blue, it shrank and disappeared.

"Belongs" Daxter finished, "Doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?"

"What did you say?" Jak asked as he finished reading what he could understand of the label

Daxter sighed, "Don't worry"

Jak shrugged, "Well might as well try it. It wouldn't hurt… would it?"

"It might! Last time I looked at black stuff I fell in it!" Daxter growled glaring at the offending bottle

Jak squinted at the black bubbly liquid. He twisted the red lid and it gave a hissing noise. Daxter jumped and his behind Jak. Jak laughed.

Jak proceeded to turn the lid and pulled it off. White bubbles rose from it and then receded into the black form. It fizzled and crackled. Jak put is nose over the top but hardly smelled anything. Daxter peaked behind Jak's back.

"Did it explode?" Daxter asked

"Nope" Jak replied

"Jak?" Daxter asked warningly, "Jak? What are you doing?"

Jak pushed the rim of the bottle to his lips.

"Jak! Don't do it! You don't know what 'Earth' things can do! Jak! Stop!" Daxter pleaded with rising panic

Jak ignored him and took a sip of the dark fluid. Sweetness hit his tongue. It fizzled when it met with his saliva. The sugar tickled his buds; the bubbles popped and filled his mouth with carbon. He swished it around his mouth to get in the full flavour all over his tongue and swallowed.

"Mmm" Jak nodded in satisfaction, "It's quite good"

BURP

"JAK!" Daxter grouched as his friend let out a large burp

"Sorry Dax. Couldn't help myself. I think this drink is gassy" Jak apologized

"_Gassy_? Ok, I'm not drinking that or you'll have to evacuate the city because the stench is going to get bad!" Daxter warned

"Not that kind of gas, Dax" Jak rolled his eyes, "Burp gas"

"Oh"

"Now come on and have a try! One try! That's all I'm asking!" Jak convinced as he passed the bottle to his friend

Daxter looked at the bottle and reluctantly took it from his grasp. He sniffed at it and looked at it in all angles. Once his inspection was satisfied he took one last dark look at Jak he drank some of the liquid. Sugary taste hit his mouth. Bubbles fizzed and popped when met with his tongue and saliva. A million sweet flavours sizzled on his taste buds. He swished it around like Jak did and then swallowed it.

Then he felt it. The large pang of air in his oesophageus that needed expelling. He opened his mouth and the air came rushing out in a…

BURP

Jak smiled, "You like it?"

Daxter licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah I think I do. It's not so bad after all. This would go so well with some of the alcoholic drinks like bourbon"

"Yeah" Jak agreed

"The Naughty Ottsel will be famous!" Daxter grinned wickedly

"I'll bet if you could get the recipe you could rich. I'll bet people would love it" Jak suggested

A light bulb popped into Daxter's mind.

"Maybe we can make it! Do you know how to open a portal to 'Earth' so we can get it?" Daxter asked eagerly

"Nope. That's Onin's job. She's the one who gave me the ingredients and things to open the portal. And you heard what she said before, the portal can only happen on a full moon" Jak replied

"Drat" Daxter growled, "Stupid ritual stuff! Maybe we can ask the next 'Earth' person that claims to get sucked into the 'game'"

Jak smiled, "Maybe"

Daxter took another sip of Coke, "ahhhh"

"Hey leave some for me" Jak protested as Daxter went for another mouthful

"No way! It's mine!" Daxter pulled away

"You said you didn't want the stuff," Jak pointed out

"She gave it to me!" Daxter retorted jumping off his friend

Jak turned and approached him slowly.

"Come on Dax" he coxed, "Give me the bottle"

"Go away! It's mine all mine! It was given to me!" Daxter sulked

"You got to share with your buddy" Jak tried again, his body itching for another drink

"No! Stop looking at me like that. You know how that look freaks me out!" Daxter whimpered

Jak kept on approaching him. Daxter kept backing away. All of a sudden Jak lunged for him. Knowing Jak to be stronger Daxter jumped out of the way. He was almost clear when a hand reached out and grabbed him on the ankle. He was violently dragged down. Dirt clouded everywhere.

Then they struggled for it. They tossed and turned about in the grass and dirt, high on caffeine, trying to claim the prize. The black liquid was getting shaken violently, white troth filled most of the bottle. Finally Jak gained the upper hand and snatched the bottle away from Daxter.

With a victorious laugh he opened the bottle but never got to drink it. The liquid foam sprayed straight onto his face. He felt the cool liquid being propelled onto his features. It hissed and crackled as all the pressure was released.

Daxter went into a laughing fit. It was the funniest thing he ever saw. He fell to the ground kicking his legs and holding his tummy as waves of laughter rolled out. Jak was all wet. Even the coke made it into his hair. His face looked shiny as he wiped off most that he could. He chucked the empty bottle at Daxter.

Daxter was hit but it did nothing against the laughing state he was in. Jak growled, as he felt humiliated in front of Daxter and his face felt sticky. He shook with anger.

"The next 'Earth' person I see, I'm going to shoot them!" Jak growled trying to wipe his face clean

"Yeah" Daxter gurgled between laughing fits

"Shut up Daxter!" Jak yelled

Daxter laughed harder. Waving his legs about like a helpless bug, his arms squeezed harder around his stomach and his lungs gasping for air between laughing fits.

Jak sighed and kept his anger to himself.

So a note: When playing Jak II, try not to get sucked into the game and don't bring any Coke… it maybe bad for your health. Seriously.

* * *

**The End**

You like? You Dislike? All Reviews are welcomed.

Wow, thanks for reviews!


End file.
